The Other Wolf
by SkullyCat Marie
Summary: Short and Sweet and Songfic about Luke and Sophia


Author's Note: _Hey there just had to do the whole disclaimer thing (not that anyone cares) but wolf lake unfortunately is not mine and neither is it Draven's. Same with the lyrics… the song is 'The Other Man' by Sloan. _

Dedication: _This fic is for Caitlin (aka: Draven Diabella) because she's so totally obsessed with writing her fic "CATS changed everything" (a really cute and fun story) and because I promised that if she found this song I'd write a fic using it. ^.^ so hope you enjoy! - SKM_

****

The _Other_ Wolf

Luke Cates was in the school parking lot surrounded by his usual friends – the hill kids. Their idle talking and laughter seemed distant and vague like the dull roaring of a crowded room. His piercing gaze stared past their familiar faces to the school's main entrance. It took a moment for the small groups of students to clear before he saw her. 

Sophia Donner walked along with a smile, talking to her best friend kit and laughing joyously. _She has so much happiness in her, so much kindness,_ He thought. The girl slowed and turned, her long hair sliding across her shoulders silkily catching the light. Her eyes lit up and a small smile appeared on her face. The boy she looked at with such affection was Scott – her boyfriend. An all around nice guy… but both Sophia and Luke knew something he didn't. Something that made the Cates boy closer than Scott could ever be. 

__

You know he's not the one for you  
But that's no fault of mine  
He knows that I'm a friend of yours  
But doesn't know I've crossed the line  
I know you've got a man in the picture  
But it hasn't stopped me yet  
We've all be in one situation or another  
We regret

Sophia laughed and continued to smile at her boyfriend. Once again she wondered how she's managed to hook up with such a wonderful person. Someone who _wasn't_ from the hill. She shivered and her dark eyes slowly flickering across to the parking lot. Worlds away and there he was – staring at her. Luke was a wild spirit and though she tried she could never really understand him. Right now however, she didn't want to. He wanted her to flip and she wanted to be left alone – or so she believed.

Kit followed her gaze then frowned. She wasn't blind to her friend's attraction for the roguish hillside boy, but she was also aware of the potential damage he could cause. They were from different worlds and how they managed to cross each other's paths seemed a mystery to her.

"Sophia… coming to work with me?" She asked tugging her friend's sleeve before Scott noticed. 

__

Now I'm the other man  
No one's rooting for me  
If I'm the other man  
Nature will abhor me

Luke watched as Sophia and Kit walked off. Scott glanced briefly over and the two locked eyes. Their exchange was short but it was enough. Scott had never forgotten the night when Luke had showed up and attacked him, commanding Sophia to leave. His girlfriend insisted that they were only friends and that they had never been more. He had to remind himself that _he_ was with her and not Luke. Still…

__

You know I wanna keep my distance  
'Cause it's happening anyway  
He knows you're gonna drift apart  
And there's nothing he can say  
I know that he's a stand up guy  
But that's none of my concern  


Sophia finished clearing the counter in time to see Luke and Randy come in. The two looked her way, Randy grinning and waving – Luke silent and watchful. Kit came to her side, 

"Be careful Sophia. I know he's up to something," her friend cautioned. 

"Maybe so… but Luke has to know that I'm going out with Scott."

"Do you think he cares…?" Kit whispered and gave her friend a meaningful look before walking off. Sophia turned to look at Luke. He stood in the dim light by the pool tables, his well-muscled body and dark secretive expression drew her in. She wanted and needed to learn about the wolf side of her. Luke wanted to teach her and she was willing to learn. But was it more than that? Strange gatherings on the hill? Drives in his car and talks in the quiet of night?

__

We've all been in one situation or another  
It's my turn

To be the other man  
No one sympathizes  
When you're the other man  
Everyone despises

Luke stayed in his corner, talking softly with his companions and playing a few games. The evening wore on and in what seemed like no time the place was near empty and Sophia walked along the aisle stacking chairs and wiping down tables. She stopped as she neared them, her gaze careful behind thin glasses. 

"We're closing… you guys should leave soon." 

_Leave… I'll catch up,_ Luke told the others through his mind. And they obeyed without question, joking and laughing amongst themselves as they left. Sophia watched feeling her heart beating faster – she was alone with him. 

__

He's gonna find out that the rumors are true  
Though they are still unbeknownst to you  
He'll find out so I'll tell you because  
You gotta find out before he does

"Sophia we need to talk…" Luke stepped forward, and she moved back. He stopped and if she didn't know better she'd say he'd looked hurt. 

"About what Luke? What's to talk about?" she replied, sensing the seriousness of it all.

"Us. We need to talk about us." strange feelings exploded within her and she frowned.

"There is no _us_ Luke. I'm with Scott."

Luke stared at her for a long time, then finally spoke, "He doesn't know who or what you are Sophia. I know you don't think it matters but it does…"

"What are you saying Luke?" she whispered, daring to move forward.

__

I know you've got a man in the picture  
But it hasn't stopped me yet  
We've all be in one situation or another  
We regret

Luke stared at this sheltered intelligent girl, she was pretty and unique. She was nothing like the girls Luke had been with – was with. Why was he here? No, that wasn't the question. He knew that answer he just had to let her know: before anyone else. With a tiny smile he closed the distance between them and bent down pressing a kiss to her lips, a soft and gentle kiss. 

__

Now I'm the other man  
No one's rooting for me  
If I'm the other man  
Nature will abhor me

She didn't pull back. She didn't slap him or yell. Sophia relaxed and kissed him back, her arms still at her side as he held her shoulders. After what seemed like no time and forever he pulled away, his blue eyes livid with feeling.

"I had to let you know." He told her then left Sophia to stare after him thinking about where her feelings truly did lie and about how much of what he said was true.

__

Yeah  
No one sympathizes  
When you're the other man  
Everyone despises

Luke disappeared into the darkness of the night. He didn't know the feeling was love as he howled to the starry sky, his mind still filled with the sight, touch, taste and smell of the young Donner woman. How was he to know what this meant? He had never felt such an emotion. Never.

Sophia smiled as she walked down the street on her way home, she could hear a wolf and for some reason she thought of Luke. she imagined running with him as a wolf, and he mind slipped back to the kiss. Yes, she might be will Scott – but there was a place in her heart that would always belong to Luke. And maybe now she would find out just how big that place was…

__

Yeah  
We've all been in one situation or another  
We've all been in one situation or another  
We've all been in one situation or another

~Fin~

AN: _yeah… stupid, whatever... . guh_


End file.
